After That
by Pasasword69
Summary: After Finally beating Naraku and mastering his powers,and Inuyasha finds out he has another family member. changing
1. Final Battle on to Naraku's Castle

**After That**

**Chapter 1: Final Battle on to Naraku's Castle**

**We begin with Inuyasha and the group in front of Nakaku's Castle, it was surrounded by a thick dark cloud of Naraku's poison.**

**They all look at it in wonder. 'Finally I have made it, now is time for the final battle.' Inuyasha thought staring at the giant castle. Standing there he started think of all he had gone through: Meeting Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and even Shippo. He had also capture the Three Swords of the Worlds, the Tenseiga of Heaven-able to save a 100 lives in one swipe, the Tetsusaiga of Earth: able to kill a 100 in one swipe, and finally the Sounga of Hell: with this sword the hold could open the gates to hell. As for Inuyasha's demon side he could now summon a will. With all this on his side Naraku stood no chance.**

**Inuyasha turn around looking at his team with a look of confindence on his face.**

**"Alright it is time to destroy Naraku, this is a serious time." he explained in low vioce.**

**"Everyones help is needed, and no one will be left behind!" yelled him**

**Turning to Kagome he grabbed her and kiss her. And with at he yelled "Move Out!"**

**Running through the dark haze, all yelled why they were fighting.**

**"For Kohaku!" Sango shouted.**

**"To cure my curse." said Miroku.**

**"To for father." explained Shippo**

**"For the world!" exclaimed Inuyasha and Kagome**

**Reaching the courtyard they saw the very evil they were chasing. Naraku did not say a word, he just look at them and laugh then ate the incomplete Shikon Jewel. As some as he did that his demon aura grew unbelievably high. At that moment Inuyasha thought 'This is not going to be as easy, Fuck!'**

**Inuyasha quickly pulled out the Tetsusaiga to block and cut one of the demons that came from Naraku. Just then a wave of engery came towards Inuyasha, he used the backlash wave to fire it back at him. 'This is going to be hard, but if I can hit the Shikon Jewel in his body we might be able to beat him.' Kagome thought as she got out her bow and last arrow. She called to Sango and Kirara to get her in the air around Naraku. The arrow shoot from the bow and hit the Shikon Jewel. Naraku fell back from the sudden lost of power, at that every moment Inuyasha use his wind scar and destroyed Naraku.**

**Inuyasha grabbed the Shikon Jewel, gave it to Kagome, she add the last shard to it and it was complete.**

**"What are we going to do with it?" Sango asked quietly.**

**"Inuyasha what do you think?" Kagome said handing it to him.**

**"Kagome take it back to your time and keep it there, it has no place here if demons like Naraku could get ahold of it." Inuyasha explained handing her the jewel.**

**"Wow, Inuyasha you show great maturity for one so stupid." Miroku said laughing.**

**"You want to feel this blade through your body monk." yelld the in raged demon.**


	2. Hybrid Fury

**Chapter 2: Hybrid Fury**

**Inuyasha stayed in his own time and become stronger, than kill his fathers old enemy Slythothy, a evil snake demon from the water. First he would need another sword. So Inuyasha faced Sesshomaru and knocked out a few of his fangs, then took a fang from Kirara, even knocked out about 100 of his own fangs. Finally he brought the fangs to Toutousai so he could make a new sword.**

**"Hmm, this look like a tough job, but it will be done in a week." Toutousai said in an old stupid voice.**

**"Well, the I will be back here in a week." Inuyasha said impatiencly.**

**Then Inuyasha left to go see Kagome. When he got there he kissed her and they bother ran up to her room. They fell sleep in her bed each others arms. Kagome woke up the next morning and rushed of to school. Inuyasha followed her and watched her all day seeing what she does here that is so relaxing to her. One night when her mom, grandpa, and brother were gone her and Inuyasha finally slept togother. The week ended and Inuyasha lefted, when he go back to Toutousai there was a new sword. **

**"What are you going to name it?" asked Toutousai just sitting**

**"I will name it Inu's Wrath The sword of the Wrath!" He shouted out**

**Inuyasha took and created an image of Sessomaru's dog demon paw and leveled half a forest. He then sheaffed his sword and walked away.**


	3. Meeting

**Chapter 3: Meeting**

**Inuyasha was walking towards a village when he saw this super hot girl with demon dog ears, one of the hottest body he ever seen, and she wore clothes that looked like his clothes. He looked around to see if Kagome had came back and followed him, when he didn't see her, he ran to the girl and said "Can I help you miss." he stopped talking when the girl yelled out "Brother, I found you." Inuyasha fell back.**

**"Brother are you okay?" asked the strange girl.**

**Inuyasha looks up at her and says "Who are you?"**

**"I am the one the only Bakkin-yasha (Fine-female demon)." she said.**

**"So your my?" he asked while getting up.**

**"Your older sister dumb ass." answered Bakkin-yasha while laughing.**

**"What the fuck did you just say?" Inuyasha yelled as he whipped out the Inu's Wrath.**

**"Hold your horse big boy it was a joke okay." Bakkin-yasha said, backing alway from the sword.**

**"I was wondering if we could go to my place for a drink and talk about what we've done in our lives?" questioned Bakkin-yasha.**

**"Sure, but I was wondering kind of weapon you use?" he asked.**

**"Chain gauntlets, I have chain wrapped in the gauntlets, so when I throw them at a enemy I can pull the enemy towards me." answered Bakkin-yasha.**

**Then they started walking towards her house, when Inuyasha thought "It may be nice to have a sister."**


	4. New Turn

**Here is how it is whoever is reading, I suck a writing stories. I can start it, but can't follow through. I just can't think of a plot so I will take all suggestions on the story and try and put them in the story. Tell me what you want and we will see what happens this is a team effort so pour in the suggestion good or bad I want to hear (read whatever) your thoughts. Let's make this story not just mine but ours.**


End file.
